Oil sand fine tailings have become a technical, operational, environmental, economic and public policy issue.
Oil sand tailings are generated from hydrocarbon extraction process operations that separate the valuable hydrocarbons from oil sand ore. All commercial hydrocarbon extraction processes use variations of the Clark Hot Water Process in which water is added to the oil sands to enable the separation of the valuable hydrocarbon fraction from the oil sand minerals. The process water also acts as a carrier fluid for the mineral fraction. Once the hydrocarbon fraction is recovered, the residual water, unrecovered hydrocarbons and minerals are generally referred to as “tailings”.
The oil sand industry has adopted a convention with respect to mineral particle sizing. Mineral fractions with a particle diameter greater than 44 microns are referred to as “sand”. Mineral fractions with a particle diameter less than 44 microns are referred to as “fines”. Mineral fractions with a particle diameter less than 2 microns are generally referred to as “clay”, but in some instances “clay” may refer to the actual particle mineralogy. The relationship between sand and fines in tailings reflects the variation in the oil sand ore make-up, the chemistry of the process water and the extraction process.
Conventionally, tailings are transported to a deposition site generally referred to as a “tailings pond” located close to the oil sands mining and extraction facilities to facilitate pipeline transportation, discharging and management of the tailings. Due to the scale of operations, oil sand tailings ponds cover vast tracts of land and must be constructed and managed in accordance with regulations. The management of pond location, filling, level control and reclamation is a complex undertaking given the geographical, technical, regulatory and economic constraints of oil sands operations.
Each tailings pond is contained within a dyke structure generally constructed by placing the sand fraction of the tailings within cells or on beaches. The process water, unrecovered hydrocarbons, together with sand and fine minerals not trapped in the dyke structure flow into the tailings pond. Tailings streams initially discharged into the ponds may have fairly low densities and solids contents, for instance around 0.5-10 wt %.
In the tailings pond, the process water, unrecovered hydrocarbons and minerals settle naturally to form different strata. The upper stratum is primarily water that may be recycled as process water to the extraction process. The lower stratum contains settled residual hydrocarbon and minerals which are predominately fines. This lower stratum is often referred to as “mature fine tailings” (MFT). Mature fine tailings have very slow consolidation rates and represent a major challenge to tailings management in the oil sands industry.
The composition of mature fine tailings is highly variable. Near the top of the stratum the mineral content is about 10 wt % and through time consolidates up to 50 wt % at the bottom of the stratum. Overall, mature fine tailings have an average mineral content of about 30 wt %. While fines are the dominant particle size fraction in the mineral content, the sand content may be 15 wt % of the solids and the clay content may be up to 75 wt % of the solids, reflecting the oil sand ore and extraction process. Additional variation may result from the residual hydrocarbon which may be dispersed in the mineral or may segregate into mat layers of hydrocarbon. The mature fine tailings in a pond not only has a wide variation of compositions distributed from top to bottom of the pond but there may also be pockets of different compositions at random locations throughout the pond.
Mature fine tailings behave as a fluid-like colloidal material. The fact that mature fine tailings behave as a fluid significantly limits options to reclaim tailings ponds. In addition, mature fine tailings do not behave as a Newtonian fluid, which makes continuous commercial scale treatments for dewatering the tailings all the more challenging. Without dewatering or solidifying the mature fine tailings, tailings ponds have increasing economic and environmental implications over time.
There are some methods that have been proposed for disposing of or reclaiming oil sand tailings by attempting to solidify or dewater mature fine tailings. If mature fine tailings can be sufficiently dewatered so as to convert the waste product into a reclaimed firm terrain, then many of the problems associated with this material can be curtailed or completely avoided. As a general guideline target, achieving a solids content of 75 wt % for mature fine tailings is considered sufficiently “dried” for reclamation.
Some known methods have attempted to treat oil sand tailings with the addition of a chemical to create a modified material that can be deposited. The chemically modified oil sand tailings have conventionally been sent subsurface or dumped and stacked onto a deposition area according to the area's availability and proximity to the chemical addition site and left to dry. The variability of the raw oil sand fine tailings and the process operating conditions of chemical addition can lead to variability in the physical properties of the resulting modified tailings material that is deposited. Consequently, known techniques for treating and then depositing fine tailings have had various difficulties and disadvantages.
Management of deposition and drying must deal with significant quantities of fine tailings with variable compositions and properties. For instance, bag filters, track-packing, filter pressing and other techniques are unsuitable for deposition and post-deposition handling of oil sand fine tailings. Known methods for deposition and post-deposition management of treated oil sand tailings have a variety of drawbacks including inefficient use of land and energy, bottlenecks in the process, uncontrolled dewatering, mechanical equipment clogging, difficulties in releasing, draining and recovering water and inefficient use of drying mechanisms.
Given the significant inventory and ongoing production of fine tailings at oil sands operations, there is a need for techniques and advances in fine tailings drying.